muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
The Electric Mayhem I love the Electric Mayhem! They are so talented, funny, and AWESOME! - Mayhemfan Diary of a Wimpy Cookie Hi! In the novel of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, which is a mixture of text and pictures, there's a drawing of the main character's little brother, who's watching TV, and saying (in a speech balloon), "C is for Cookie, and cookie is for me!" So I know they didn't quote it exactly (maybe because of copyright), but would that be a book mention, a literary reference, or something else? I'd almost say "comic", but it's in a novel. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 02:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :That would be Minor Book Mentions. —Scott (talk) 02:35, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandal There's a vandal that has made contributions that have all been removing all content from some important pages. Has anyone else been notified about his? ---- Jesse (talk) 15:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :His edits have been reverted and he's blocked now. - Oscarfan 15:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, good to know! ---- Jesse (talk) 15:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Wayland Flowers? Is this picture Wayland Flowers with Bernie Brillstein? Warrick just uploaded and I asked him on his page and he doesn't know, but it looks an awful lot like Wayland to me. If only he had Madame with him. I asked Danny and he didn't know either. -- Nate (talk) 20:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Having Wiki troubles today (it all looks primitive HTML-y and messy), but I'd say it's not him. Flowers looked more like a kind of deranged James Cagney. The smile is similar but the nose doesn't look right and he really doesn't match any footage or images of Flowers available online. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry to hear you're having computer troubles. If it clears up, can you help us out at Talk:Poverty cartoons? Danny was wondering why they're called that, and I can't remember if I read that that was the name of the studio. I can't find anything online, and I know that if anybody knows, you will! -- Ken (talk) 02:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help! I was going to move the page to "Poverty Pictures", but now I'm confused. Is the page about the studio, or the series of cartoons? I was looking around at other cartoon stuff we have, and I'm not sure where to place this one. We have a list of the Hubleys' cartoons on their page, but then Cliff Roberts has his own page, and some of his series also have their own pages. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 01:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::We'd handle it like the Hubley page, or Buzzco as I linked to. If there's a specific subseries, which is mostly the case with Roberts (the ones he seems to have done on his own, using the characters he created for the comic strip or a similar aesthetic), then they're covered on their own pages (and that gallery was really meant for characters, not sketches, but somehow a couple others got stuck in, and nobody bothered to make it thorough). I was just waiting to move to see if anybody else chimed in, but it looks like they may not. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Andy Warhol I don't know if you are into Andy Warhol or not, but I just found out something that fascinated me with one of his time capsules they opened in 2004, and I added it to his page. It's also led to a great mystery about the designer Halston, and a sketch I found on here he did of Miss Piggy in Jim Henson: The Works. I started a talk page at Talk:Halston if you might perchance know anything. -- Nate (talk) 18:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Bold letters If we don't bold characters cause of a re-direct, then why are Chrissy and Rockin' Richard bolded on Little Jerry and the Monotones? This site can be really confusing sometimes... Wattamack4 22:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Nevermind; Danny took care of that on the page. Wattamack4 22:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::Yeah -- everybody is working on the site at the same time, so sometimes things can be inconsistent. You'll see a page where someone has done something wrong and we haven't caught it yet -- that doesn't mean that's a new rule. I agree that it's confusing sometimes; working as a group can be difficult, but we do things better together than we would on our own. -- Danny (talk) 22:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::True. And yeah, it can be quite often something inconsistent isn't caught until a couple months later (I mostly learned that from the message you left on Deamo19's page about his suspension back in late 2006); I was mostly just a bit concerned because I didn't wanna stress myself out by getting too confused, but I get the idea now. Wattamack4 22:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex ''Comic-Stars gegen Drogen I thought you might be interested in this: German dub, AVI-format - download all and extract #1! Not all original voices were available, but the Muppet Babies, ALF and Looney Tunes got lucky. :) — Julian (talk) 02:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Dog City! Hey, you saw this, right? -- Ken (talk) 01:55, March 16, 2010 (UTC) hello, and could you help me please. Hello, my name is Donna Brown. This is my first time attempting to use Muppet Wiki. I would like some assistance if and when you maybe have time. I think maybe you can answer a few of my question and lead me in the direction I need to go. To give you a brief history, my husband has given everything to make my dreams a reality, all the while, i ignored his dreams. He has given me more in my life than i ever thought i would have. It is my mission now, to take his dreams and make them my own, and do all that i can to make them possible, but i do not know even where to start. i don't know this message will show up, and if there is a way to contact someone privately. If someone reading this does know how, please feel free to do so. Thank you everyone for helping me. Sincerely, Donna Brown Japanese Sesame Hi, Andrew! I had a question about what version of Sesame Street they got in Japan. The page for Sesame Street (Japan) just says that after 30 years, they pulled what they had been showing, and then they started a co-production. But it doesn't say what they had been showing before that. Was it a dubbed half hour? A dubbed hour? The reason I'm asking is that I've now found evidence for 18 CD's of the US LP's. The CD's came out in Japan in 1991-1992, and some even came out again 2 more times, in 1997 and 1999. I'm curious what brought on that large number of reissues. I know of 3 Sesame LP's that were released the same year when ours were (the Columbia SS1, In Harmony, and SS Fever), and I'm sure there have to be more of those too. By the way, totally off the wall, did you know that Disney reissued the Haunted Mansion story album (the one with Ron Howard!) on CD? I ran into it a couple of weeks ago, and I was going to get it for you, but I didn't know if you already had it. (I prefer the actual ride soundtrack album that's sold at the park!) -- Ken (talk) 00:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I finally ran across the NHK page, which explains it a lot more. -- Ken (talk) 01:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Howdy Andrew: Just a quick question, were you a user formerly known as "youtubesuxx"? I'm just wondering because I heard someone mention that you were that user. I already know you have a YT account with your regular username Aleal though. Wattamack4 02:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex :No, BuddyBoy etc. just assumed that for some reason (and in the process confused User:Emma into thinking I'd been banned from the Wiki!) It was one of our admins, but not me. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. I gotcha. Wattamack4 03:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex You have ties I know it's a wild guess, but you don't have a membership to this site do you? They gots pictures I want. Patrick McMullan -- ''Nate (talk) 18:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid no. I paid for a Newspaperarchive subscription, but McMullan's isn't an academic research site (or a presskit site that's more than happy to let any journalist, even an online one, have access as long as their satisfied with the details). Their "Commercial Service" requirement for access is much pickier (they need client name, circulation of your periodical, so not applicable to websites, how often it goes out, and on and on). The ten dollar subscription, to preview watermarked images and be able to buy prints, is actually far more within reach for us. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I thought about the ten dollar fee, but watermarked images aren't as fun. -- Nate (talk) 20:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Just wanted to say thanks for cleaning up the actor pages I created last night. I never thought to crop the photos since they were hi res. They look fantastic, and I am just happy to have some more theatre love on the wiki. -- Nate (talk) 17:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :You're very welcome! Also, here's the press release/cast list for the 2009 run, so I'm sure you'll find some more goodies in there. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. I had a copy of that, and plan on working hard core on the stage show pages the next few days. -- Nate (talk) 17:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The Cleansing Hey, babe -- we've had yet another go-round on Brad's "cover everything Henson does" trip, and after talking to Scott about it tonight, I realized that I absolutely have had enough of it. If you look at Current events, you'll see that Brad went into exactly the same routine that he always has, despite my explicit instructions for him to not do so. I don't think there's a nice way out of this. We can't keep talking to Brad about this stuff -- he just keeps coming back with the same bullshit, and then when we're not looking, he goes and creates endless numbers of bullshit pages about stuff that we've all said we don't want to cover. Brad can be a good contributor when he focuses on stuff that we actually want to cover -- but he can't handle hearing "no". So: The Cleansing. Scott and I have made an executive decision: We don't cover anything on this wiki that the Henson Company has done post-2004. No Henson Alternative, no Jim Henson Discoveries, no Unstable Fables, no Skrumps, no Happytime Murders, no T.J. Bearytales, and no to the endless parade of pointless crap that they will produce over the next twenty years of our lives. Clearly we have to draw a very clear and specific line on this, or this will never stop. So I went through and deleted as many pages as I could get my hands on. And then I left an extremely angry and menacing message on Brad's talk page. In the process of doing this -- I'm sure that I inadvertently deleted something that I shouldn't, and it's probably something that you like, and I'm sorry about that. When this blows over, we can talk about some of that stuff and figure out what we really want on the site and what we don't. Obviously, anything that's been deleted can be restored if we decide we want it. But I need to show Brad that the way that he's been acting is not acceptable. So I hope you're cool with this. We can talk more about it. I just need really, really need Brad to stop posting the same bullshit all over again. -- Danny (talk) 08:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Psst Apparently, User:Love Disney's Marsupilami is User:Marsupilamifan, who was also User:BuddyBoy600. -- Ken (talk) 05:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) By the way, here's a start: Sandbox:Rechov Sumsum episode. I'll write more and figure out the links back to the US material. I guess one of our picture people can mess with the screenshots. -- Ken (talk) 06:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I planned to mess with it later, so leave it to me. I know which characters are which and who played them (and any questions I can check with my friend Victor who uploaded them), it was just finding an episode title that was an issue. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. I hope he puts up more. It was fun to watch! -- Ken (talk) 07:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It is fun, isn't it? It depends as he gets time and energy (he'd promised me this one for a couple years, but circumstances got in the way and for awhile he lost the video file before he got down to working on it). He does translation work for a living (he knows English, Hebrew, and Russian, so he works amongst all three), so this was just a favor. He recently picked up a couple two dollar (roughly) DVDs of The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss and The Hoobs, so when he gets time, I've asked him to transcribe/translate the dubbing credits and scan the covers (or just send a link, since he knows his way around Hebrew webspace better than self). It's a lot easier than the subtitling work (he used the Wiki to figure out what the US sketches were but a few were absent) and some of the film inserts (like the flower thing) are Israeli-made just for the show. Lately his paid translation work has involved getting into the Russian version of Law & Order: Criminal Intent, which he told me was far from unmixedly pleasant (apparently Russian remakes of Western shows tend to stink as a whole and generally not make sense; a killer who was originally a bigot suddenly has a maniacal hatred for red-heads instead, which one would think in Russia would at least limit the targets, but oh well). :::As for the other matter, as you can see, I was aware of it, but I was waiting for Danny's input. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I didn't mean to steal your thunder with the episode, but after I ran into the flower sketch, I started wondering if I could figure out which US classics they were showing, and then I started taking notes as I watched it. (I swear that Ernie and Bert laundry set was never used again!) I wish Plaza Sesamo DVD's came with English subtitles! ::::And thanks for blocking that person. I hate vandals with a passion, so I always notice the new people, and I hope we can figure out a way to keep the repeat offenders from coming back. (I guess Dean finally gave up!) -- Ken (talk) 07:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives